Ryo Ashihara
is , a character in Kamen Rider Agito. Biography He was formerly a star swimmer from Jyohoku University, but Ashihara's future as a swimmer came to an end after a near-fatal car accident. After the car accident, Ryo began to mysteriously undergo a metamorphosis. However, this came at cost of all those closest to him, leaving a signature of resignation to his swimming coach, who began to avoid him out of fear when he demanded to know the nature of leaving the University. Ryo turned to his former girlfriend Mayumi Kitahira for help after avoiding her for three months. But soon enough during the Snake Lords' attempt on Mayumi's life, Ryo underwent the partial evolution into an imperfect form of Agito. This forces him to stay away from Mayumi, who was frightened by his appearance to the point of moving out of town. But because he was an imperfect copy of Agito, Ryo's lack of a stabilizer made his transformation unstable, carrying with it detrimental effects on Ashihara’s body such as cellular decay. The OverLord found Ryo, prolonging his life for a while longer. After attacking the OverLord out of fear, Ryo learns that his father's body had been found, believed to have died of a nervous breakdown. To learn the truth behind his changes and his father's suicide, Ryo sought answers from the other survivors of the Akatsuki, using his father's black book to find them, starting with Saeko Shinohara, protecting her from the Zebra Lords. During his attempts to kill the Lords, he fell in love with a survivor, Aki, who was killed by the Lords, though by the time Kamen Rider Agito arrived, Ryo came to believe that Agito was her murderer. But furthermore, many of the surviving Akatsuki members came to see Gills as the one out to kill them. Ryo befriended a boy named Kazuki, whose parents were killed by the Sea Urchin Lord and wanted to evade the truth of what had happened. After seeing Ryo fight as Gills, the boy came to terms with the truth and had Ryo drop him at church to pay his final respects. But while attempting to meet another passenger of the Akatsuki named Masumi; Ryo was attacked by the psychic Sagara and left for dead. However, Ryo was founded by Tetsuya Sawaki, who asked the OverLord to resurrect him like in the past. But when the OverLord refused, in fear of shortening his life more, Tetsuya attempted to have the newly-awakened Mana Kazaya resurrect him instead. Because of Mana, Ashihara discovered that his body chemistry was also altered; able to now accommodate his transformation. After fighting the Orca Lord, Ryo was found by Tetsuya, who reveals the Lords' fear and Ryo's genetic relation to Agito. Furthermore, he learned of Shouichi's identity as Agito and the truth behind Aki's death. Eventually, Ryo was forced to fight Kaoru Kino, outmatched by the man's Agito form and forced to run upon being wounded. But Ryo is mysteriously suffering chest pain that would kill a normal person. Taken to the hospital, Kino attempted to use the operation as an excuse to finish the job. But at the last second, Kino lost control over his arm as Ryo awakened, escaping with Majima following. Majima was unable to save Ryo on his own until Tetsuya arrived, allowing him to transfer his Agito power to Ryo. As a result, Ryo obtains the ability to assume Exceed Form. He used his new power to defeat Kino, diving after him. It was that act that reminded Kino of his intent to save lives, leading to his eventual sacrifice. After Kino's death and with the Lords nowhere to be found, Ryo befriended Risa Mishihara. However, he took her OverLord-induced death hard and attacked the El of Ground, only to be defeated and left for dead. However, Gills arrived to aid Agito and G3-X to finish their fight with the Lords for good. In the epilogue, Ryo left town and is wandering the world with a young puppy. Kamen Rider Agito: Three Great Riders Ashihara suddenly reappears out of a cupboard and immediately Makoto and Shouichi try to get him to win the title when talking about Gills' abilities. As a result, Ashihara gets the title but before they can laugh, an alarm goes off, the Unknown have finally arrived. The three Riders waste no time and rush out to stop them. In the end, Telepi decides that there is no one Ultimate Rider and decides that they should all win. As he says this, the party hat appears over all three pictures of the Riders sitting on Telepi's table. Kamen Rider Agito Special: A New Transformation In this special Dr. Kunieda catches up to Shouichi and tells Shouichi that his son committed suicide a half year ago because he could not handle his slow transformation into Agito. Dr. Kunieda tells Shouichi to not lose hope and that "eventually the sky will be clear". Shouichi senses the Unknown and goes to fight with a new found confidence. All four Riders fight against the Beetle Lord and despite their combined powers cannot defeat it. Agito, in Burning Form, looks up to see a clear blue sky, harnesses the power of the sun, and transcends to Shining Form. Agito, in Shining Form, single handedly defeats the Beetle Lord. The story ends on a cliffhanger with a mysterious girl going into the G-trailer and stealing data on the G4 project, the events of this would be continued in the movie. Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door Exceed Gills and Another Agito appeared to Hikawa's aid when he was attacked by an Agito and a dog-type Unknown but they were easily getting defeated. Luckily Agito/Shouichi Tsugami finally shown up. The real identity of this Agito was Shouichi Maguichi, who was crazed after being blamed for cheating on the programs for using a hidden camera during his childhood. Wanting to cure his sick mind he worshipped the Dog Orphnoch/Dog Lord and was told to feed on the despair of the public. After Agito and the others killed the Dog Lord/Orphnoch, Maguichi/Agito transformed into Mirage Agito out of rage. In a fight with Kamen Riders Agito and Gills, despite gaining the upper hand he was defeated by the strategized use of the Shining Caliber and a Shining Rider Kick. Maguichi was then arrested and was given an unspecified treatment. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Gills returns in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. ** Gills isn't shown alongside the secondary Riders when they stand in the cliff around the battlefield, due to his primary suit being damaged by water. However, when the Riders hop to their vehicles and fly towards the Great Leader, Gills is seen on his Gills Raider in the middle of the group, alongside the other Riders as Gills charges straight through the Great Leader's giant body. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle Gills appears with Agito and G3 in Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle. tortugills.JPG Kamen Rider Agito video game Ryo appears as both Gills and Exceed Gills as a playabled character with Agito and G3 in the ''Kamen Rider Agito'' video game. morticlegiills.JPG Kamen Rider: Seigi No Keifu Gills appears with Agito as his aid in Kamen Rider: Seigi No Keifu. All Rider Generation 2 Kamen Rider Gills appears in the All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2‏‎. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Gills appears in the video game with the others Kamen Riders in Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. exxceeedgills.JPG All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution Ryo Ashihara as Kamen Rider Gills, appeared as an unlockable character in this game. His Rider Finisher Ability is Gills Heel Claw. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Gills in your form Gills Exceed appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Exceed Heel Claw. Newnewneewgilllschigills.JPG|Exceed Gills Capturar.jpg|Exceed Gills using Exceed Heel Claw Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Kick Hopper is a playabled character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing.. Kamen Rider Gills |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider height': 200 cmTV Asahi. (2001). Kamen Rider Gills. *'Rider weight': 100 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km *'Hearing': 20 km Ability perimeters (Short Horn → Normal): *'Punching Power': 1/10 of standard (1 t) → 10 t *'Kicking Power': 1/10 of standard (2 t) → 20 t *'Resistance': 5 *'Maximum Jump Height': 1/10 of standard (5 m) → 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 1/10 of standard (100 m per 0.5 sec) → 100 m per 5 sec Special Attacks: *'Gills Heel Claw': 30 t Despite possessing an Agito power, Ryo's transforms into an incomplete and feral version of Agito. Despite being imperfect, Gills is physically stronger than Agito and can match him in a one-on-one battle. Gills is also extremely resilient, having survived several near-death injuries. However, the transformation was unstable, causing Ryo's body began to undergo accelerated cellular decay. The damage to his body was severe enough to kill him, though he was revived by the OverLord. After dying a second time and being resurrected by Mana Kazaya, Ryo discovered that his body chemistry was also altered and is now able to accommodate the transformation. Gills is equipped with an assortment of biological weapons. He is armed with the Gills Claw blades on his wrists and the Gills Heel Claw blades on his heels. He is also able to extend tentacles called the Gills Fillers from his wrists. Gills is able to open his faceplate, revealing the Demon Fang Crusher jaws. Gills initially had much shorter horns before they grew to their full size during his battle with Anguis Masculus. Gills was later temporarily forced back into this form when he was defeated by the El of the Ground. With the Gills Heel Claw extended, Gills can deliver his finishing move, in which he leaps into the air and delivers an overhead heel drop with enough power to pierce the enemy's body. He then tears away from the opponent with a flip kick, destroying them. Gills can also perform the Gills Hell Stab attack, which involves Gills pointing out his middle and index fingers and extending them to pierce the opponent's body. This attack was only seen in Kamen Rider Agito: Three Great Riders. Appearances: Agito Episode 6, 8-9, 12, 16-18, 21, 22, 25-28, 32-35, A New Transformation, Project G4, 36-37, 39-40, ''Three Great Riders, 41-44, 46-48, 50 - Exceed Gills= '''Exceed Gills' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 30 km *'Hearing': 30 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t *'Kicking Power': 30 t *'Resistance': 7 *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.2 sec Special Attacks: *'Exceed Heel Claw': 40 t *'Gills Stingers': 50 t Gills evolved into Exceed Gills upon receiving Koji Majima's Agito power. Like Agito, the Wiseman's Monolith is now present on his chest. In this form, all of Gills' stats are enhanced, putting him on par with Another Agito. The Gills Claws have been upgraded into the Exceed Claws and the Gills Heel Claws have been upgraded into the Exceed Heel Claws. In addition, he is also able to extend clawed tentacles called the Gills Stingers from behind his shoulders. After restraining his enemy with the Gills Stingers, Exceed Gills can extend his Exceed Heel Claws and perform a stronger version of his finisher. Appearances: Project G4, Agito Episodes 39-40, 42-44, 47-48, 51 }} Equipment *Meta Factor: Transformation belt *Gills Raider: Ryo's personal motorcycle, which transforms along with him due to the power of the Meta Factor. Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Gills, this Ridewatch would provide access to the GillsArmor. It is dated 2001. KRZi-O Gills Ridewatch.png|Gills Ridewatch Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryo Ashihara is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gills, his suit actor was . Notes *Gills' helmet is actually his head itself and features a functional fanged jaw, most often seen during feral roaring. *Unfortunately, the base Gills suit became too damaged for any use in future installments of the Kamen Rider Series after Agito ended, due to the jaw becoming loose from overuse and has yet to be repaired. This was the reason why the Exceed Gills suit was used in Kamen Rider Decade during the A.R. Agito arc. *Since the A.R Agito was originally Gills himself, it is possible Ryo will eventually become a perfect Agito through time. *Gills' name is a multi-layered pun; in addition to referencing Ryo being a swimmer, there's an archaic Japanese word for gills, written with the kanji 顎, which is pronounced "agito". *Gills was humorously referenced in , where is part of a music group named JUNretsu. The group mentions that their bandmate Yūsuke Tomoi (Ashihara's actor) is home sick with the measles and "certainly not off fighting monsters as a green superhero". **Junretsu is actually a real-world group, featuring several Tokusatsu actors including Tomoi, (Ikkou's actor) and Ryohei Odai (Kamen Rider Ryuki's Shuichi Kitaoka); Tomoi was unable to appear in the special because he had rubella at the time. Appearances See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Revived Riders Category:Rival